


My Safe Place

by Valendra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Giving you cavities fluff, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day Fluff, after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valendra/pseuds/Valendra
Summary: Taking place after Ep 12; Yuuri and Viktor are living together in St.Petersburg. Things are going alright and then Viktor starts suffering through some... difficult choices... (No drama or angst, I promise)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofgoatsandllamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgoatsandllamas/gifts).



> Warning: Extreme fluff, so much that I had cavities...
> 
> This was written for a tumblr Valentine's Day Exchange Event, my match asked for domestic fluff, so here it is ^^ Hope you enjoy!

At times life can be tough… Sometimes you had to face crippling decisions that made you feel so hopeless and vulnerable. Sometimes you needed a shoulder to lean on or sometimes just wanted to know that shoulder was reserved for you. A safehold, a safe harbor to protect you from storms and thunders of life. Always… Viktor gave an exasperated sigh as he passed a hand through his silver hair. Cascading locks fell back over his eyes without giving him any new perspective or enlightenment. He needed that safe place so much right now, perhaps it was him just being childish. Viktor Nikiforov wasn’t one who appeared weak or vulnerable, not on tv. Although lately he was caring a lot less about how he appeared on tv and there was a very good reason for that too.

He sighed once again fixating his gaze to the source of his distress. This wasn’t going to work out on it’s own. He started digging his coat’s pockets to reach for his phone. Then fast dialed the number one,-the only contact set on his phone as a fast dial-, and stared into distance with a troubled frown, waiting for other side to pick up.

“Hi, Viktor.” As he expected, the only voice he wanted to hear has answered.

Viktor gave a relieved sigh, melted at the sound of his own name. It was funny how something so simple could make him feel weak and strong at the same time. His name, spoken by a single person, rolling off their tongue with their voice. He closed his eyes briefly in momentary bliss; when he finally answered, he sounded distressed and hopeless.

“Yuuri… I’m lost…”

On the other side of the line, the Japanese man was standing inside a minimalist, modern decorated apartment. He blinked at the declaration, then looked down at the brown poodle sitting on floor beside him. It was panting and watching him intently with it’s small eyes. Most likely hoping Yuuri would give a treat or something delicious from the kitchen counter they were standing before. Yuuri returned his gaze back at the tablet in front of him, he was just checking out a recipe his mother sent him. But all that could wait; Makkachin’s pleading eyes and the trustworthy family recipe from his home.

“What? Are you lost? Did you not find the market I described yo-...”

“No, Yuuri, no.. I found the supermarket you said, it was very easy to find with your directions,” he interrupted happily, smiling to himself. Then his voice sank, “It’s not about that…”

“...Viktor?” Yuuri asked frowning, confused about what the Russian man might be talking about.

“.......” A sigh came from other end of the phone. “I can’t decide whether to take instant dashi stock or the one with the flakey flakes shavings package…. It writes ‘dashi’ on it but it looks nothing like the ones I had in Japan…” he admitted finally, devastated.

“............” Viktor Nikiforov could be the _most_ ridiculously dramatic person on earth, Yuuri was speechless. “You're lost, as in not sure about what to pick from a supermarket _lost_?” he helpfully supplied, then burst into laughter.

“Yuuri!!” Viktor protested, “I'm serious!” he said in a hurt voice, the smile cracked on his face betraying his voice. “I want to pick the best one for you!”

“Really… Viktor..” he laughed, “You never cease to amaze me.”

“I do? Good.” He grinned in satisfaction, then added in Japanese. “Because I'd hate to be a bore… And right now I'd rather be with you, make you laugh, watch you cook, to eat your cooking and be fed by you. Could you help me out so I can return to you as soon as possible, love?”

They were in St. Petersburg, where they spoke mostly English as Yuuri was still struggling with learning Russian. But on rare occasions such as them being in public and Viktor wanted to say things particularly daring, he switched to Japanese. He learned speaking and partially reading the language on his stay at Japan. For all that he couldn't write at all, the language was coming in handy now. Whenever he wanted conversation to wind up into a more intimate tone.

“Haha.. Alright alright…” Yuuri sighed, smiling. “That ‘flakey flakes’ is probably katsuobushi, bonito flakes… You can buy the instant one instead. If we try preparing it from scratch with bonito flakes we’ll need kelp and other ingredients too and it'll take longer to cook the main dish.”

“Oooh, I see!” Viktor said thoughtfully. “Hmmm… then instant dashi stock it is,” he continued in an amused voice. “I got it!” he chirped happily.

“Seriously… you're a handful…” Yuuri chuckled, he could perfectly imagine Viktor with his heart shape smile giving a victory sign.

“I'm told to be handsome and genius, also an eligible bachelor… But I'll count that as a compliment too.” he said sounding amused. “Say, Yuuri.” Russian man continued.

“Hmm?”

“On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you miss me now?” he said smiling mischievously.

Yuuri couldn't help a chuckle. Before, when he was still a green japanese skater trying to secure his place as a qualified skater, that question would've made him panic and flush into tomato red until he most likely blabbered himself unintelligible words before hanging up. Before he met his lifetime idol, before Viktor Nikiforov became his coach… The idea was sometimes overwhelming since he practically grew up idolizing the Russian skater. Of course he was sometimes still feeling shy, but luckily for Viktor, not today. Certainly not after he moved in with Viktor to continue practicing with him in St.Petersburg. Yuuri smiled in amusement.

“On a scale 1 to 10?” he mused casually, then his voice dropped a few octaves. “How about 100?”

Viktor immediately identified the voice as ‘ _Eros_ ’ in his mind, stopping dead in his tracks. A grin spread on his face as he walked towards the cashiers row.

“I better run on my way back then…”

 


End file.
